Sokka Magic Fingers
by TwilightGD
Summary: Toph Discovers a Water Tribe secret skill. little One-Shot Tokka for fun.


**Sokka and the Magic fingers **

**Disclaimer: I do not now, nor have I ever, owned Avatar the Last Airbender or its characters. But I am glad it was made. **

**This is a little Tokka fluff that just came to me one day while I was daydreaming. **

**Age S=19, K=17, A=16, T=16**

A massive crowd cheers wildly within a gigantic arena just a few miles south of Omashu. Within the large arena stands a victorious figure with her arms extended to the sky and a huge grin plastered on her dirt covered face. A hugely built man known as the master of ceremony, or as he commonly likes to be called 'The Boulder', steps up to her and proclaims to the crowd.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, The Boulder is here to declare the new Champion of Earth Shaker 7." Yells the muscular man to the wild crowd as he raises the winner's arm high in the air almost lifting her off the ground.

"Our new champion is 'THE BLIND BANDIT'."

Once again the crowd breaks out in cheers and applause gaining a larger toothy grin from the new champ. However the champ focused on only three specific crowd members as she was given the winners belt from 'The Boulder', one in particular that was shouting the loudest among the three in the group gained her attention.

The Blind Bandit returns with her friends to the inn they are staying at and happily falls in a nearby chair in her room.

"You did really great Toph, that last move on the former champ was awesome." Said Aang as he re-enacted out the motions of the move.

"I'll say. I just hope they have enough healers for all the guys you took knock into next week." Chimed in Katara.

"Hey they should have known what would happen when they went up against the world's greatest earthbender." Added Sokka as he took a seat.

Toph smiled at all the praise given. "Yup, now and forever I am the greatest. Bow to my awesomeness."

After talking about the matches a little while longer Aang stomach started growling.

"Well I guess that means we should get some food." Katara said while looking over to the red faced Avatar.

"Sweet I am starving." Sokka bellowed while rubbing his stomach.

"We will go out and get something and bring it back." Aang announced. "What do you guys want?"

"MEAT!" Sokka and Toph shouted.

After a roll-of-the-eyes moment Katara and Aang left to get some dinner leaving Sokka and Toph amongst themselves.

"Never cease to amaze me Toph. The second we heard about a new Earthbender competition happening you take right off without even waiting for us and Appa."

"Well you guys take way too long getting ready, I just barely made it in time to signup and you guys didn't get here till the start of the first match."

"Good thing this new 'Earth Shaker' tournament is run by The Boulder and Hippo, they got us in for free. That was a shocker though." Exclaimed the water warrior.

"I just wish Hippo would stop with the bear hugs every time he sees me." Toph said as she stretch out her sore arms and popped her neck.

"Muscles sore?" Asked Sokka.

"Noo, I only ran straight here for 4 hours and took on 30 earthbending competitors one right after another. Why would I be tired?" Toph asked as sarcastic as ever.

"I think I can help with that." Sokka said ignoring her wit as he got up and walk to her.

(snort) "What you going to do? Last time I checked Sugar Queen was our resident healer."

Sokka felt a little offended by that as he got behind her chair and cracked his fingers.

"Hey I can do stuff too you know, not everyone has to be a bender to be useful." Sokka cried out. "Now just relax for a second ok."

Sokka placed his hands on Toph's shoulders and she immediately tensed from the contact.

"Sokka what do you think you are doing?!" Toph shouted sitting straight up.

"Last time I checked it was called a massage." Sokka joked. "Just relax ok this will help."

Toph was reluctant at first but soon clamed down enough to sit back in the chair. Her face was slowly turning red from the thought of this type of contact with Sokka. Sure they were going out but still, this seemed a little too _intimate_ for the tough earthbender. As she sat back she felt Sokka laid his hands on her neck again and she was on a full blush and glad he was behind her. Soon enough Toph felt Sokka starting to work her tired shoulders. She was starting to feel weird and wanted him to stop.

"So-sokka this feels Oh…ummm." Toph words immediately stopped as a wave of relief flowed from her muscles and she began to relax into his touch.

Sokka smiled to himself as he felt Toph loosen up under his touch. She wasn't kidding about being sore; he could feel how exhausted and tight her muscles were. He carefully rubbed and applied pressure to the muscles of her shoulders feeling around for the stiffest parts and slowing unraveling them as if playing with a ball of dough. He first works around the neck and then the shoulders and slowly down one arm.

Toph's opinion of this whole thing was a simple word, _**Heavenly**_. She had no idea how he was doing it but slowly all the tension and soreness from her tired muscles were disappearing in a blissful feeling of relief and…pleasure. She always thought of herself and worked on being like a rock: strong, unbreakable, and unshakable. However, here at this moment she was turning into putty and she didn't care at all. Her eyelids closed as she focused everything to the feeling of Sokka's warm hands removing all the annoying pain of her aching muscles. Every now and again a small moan or content sign would escape her, something she knew was just not like her.

As Sokka worked on her right arm he decide to break the happy silence.

"You know Toph this is something we Water tribe people now by heart."

"ummhmm" was Toph's lazy reply.

"You know it is soo cold down there that the muscles get really tight and tired easily and it can make you really sore for days. So everyone in the tribe learns to give a full body massage to not only ease the aching body, but also help warm up the muscles from the cold. A massaged relaxed muscle is a lot warmer then one that is too tight and tense." He explained.

Toph nodded her head lazily, but then her eyes shot open. 'Did he just say '_Full Body Massage_'?' she thought. She imagined that if he could make her arms and shoulders feel this good what else could he do. Toph licked her lips before asking a question.

"You know how to give a full body massage?" She asked raising her head to 'face' his a little excitement within the curiosity.

Sokka finished up her left arm and released her from his touch, much to her disappointment.

"Not to brag or anything, but it has been said that I give the best massages in the tribe." Sokka boasted while buffing out his chest forgetting completely that no one could see him. "They called me Magic Fingers Sokka."

Toph got up from the chair and went towards the bed and lay out with her back up and her chin resting on her arms. She moved her head in his direction and showed him a grin that sent a jolt down his spine and made the proud warrior a little nervous.

"Back, legs, and don't even think about touching the feet." She basically ordered.

Sokka stood there for a moment trying to register what she just said until it finally hit him. Making his way to the bed he stretched his shoulders and popped his neck.

"One Sokka special number one coming up." Sokka proclaimed with a smile as he started to work Toph's back.

After sometime Aang and Katara came walking through the hallway of the inn towards Toph's and her room carrying enough food to feed an Eel-hound. They came to the door and opened it to reveal Sokka leaning in a chair with his feet on a desk and Toph laying out on the bed her head resting in her arms. However Toph did not look the like the normal Toph, her face was completely at ease and blissful with a little hint of satisfaction and rose colored cheeks.

"Bout time you guys made it back I've been starving." Yell Sokka as he got up from the chair to get the food from his sister.

Aang look over to Toph and then to Sokka and back again. He did something, something big time. Thoughts rolled through his head, but it was Katara that spoke up.

"Sokka what happened while we were away?" Katara demanded more than asked while crossing her arms.

To both Aang and Katara's surprise it was Toph that spoke up as she slowly changed to a sitting position on the bed. She moved so fluidly it looked like she was made from water.

Toph lazily 'looked' over to the two and said with a soft smile and half closed eyes. "Sokka Special number one, hehe."

Aang quickly looked over to Sokka who was happily eating a large chickenpig leg not even acknowledging the others, with that 'you-da-man' look. Katara however had a sad pouty look on her face. She walked over to Sokka and spoke in an innocent voice.

"_Brother-dear_, you haven't given me a 'Sokka Special' in a long time, can I have one too." Katara implored hands clasped and eyes wide like a little kid would beg their parents for an extra treat.

Aang deadpanned from that and looked to his girlfriend with shock at how she was hovering over Sokka in a begging fashion.

"Yeah, yeah. Just let me finish my meat." Sokka said annoyed trying to shoo away his sister.

Katara jumped for joy but then noticed Aang's expression. "What? Everyone in our tribe loved the Sokka Specials. He is the best in our tribe and many people kept asking him to give it to them."

Aang fainted from imagination overload, all the while Katara stretching her arms and legs in preparation.

"Wait how many Sokka specials are there?" Toph asked as she took a bite from her meal.

"About 22 right Sokka." Katara answered as she sat next to Toph on the bed.

"Actually I came up with some others since we have been traveling."

Toph and Katara both smiled at that, and both had a dreamy faraway look in their eyes.

"A girl could really get use to this." Toph said softly.

"You should see what he can do with the muscle cream he made and his foot massages make you think you are walking on a cloud for days." was Katara reply.

That did it for Toph next time she was going to make Sokka give her the full treatment, feet included.

THE END

**There you have it folks. Maybe not one of my best, but it was still fun to write and think about. I don't know where this came from by hey it could happen. I just thought that Sokka would have some skill to…ahem…benefit the group. Besides who else would Toph really let give her a massage. **


End file.
